The present invention concerns furniture units particularly adapted for use in a laboratory environment to facilitate the work of laboratory technicians.
Traditionally laboratory furniture is often made to be heavy duty and relatively massive due to functional requirements of same, with laboratory benches having thick chemical-resistant tops and top-supporting cabinetry adapted for glassware and chemical storage. Usually the cabinetry is permanently secured to a floor. However, massive furniture intended for permanent installation is unnecessarily expensive to manufacture, ship and install, as well as expensive and difficult to rearrange. Thus, traditional laboratory furniture typically cannot be easily rearranged for specialized work groups nor for special short-term projects. Nor can it be easily reconfigured to optimize its layout as laboratory needs and research team needs evolve and change over time.
Another problem is that the furniture in many laboratories prevents organizing them for efficient operation. Specifically, many laboratories are divided into large first work areas adapted for laboratory testing, and isolated second work areas for doing paperwork and computer work. In theory, such arrangements of laboratory furniture are good because they place resources for specialized laboratory tasks at the laboratory work area and also prevent chemicals from being spilled onto paperwork and onto computers. However, this type of arrangement forces workers to constantly move between laboratory work areas for conducting tests, and "office" areas for documenting and reporting results and for working on computers (such as for conducting computer-assisted research, computer-assisted analysis of test results, as well as word processing). Tasks in modern laboratories are much more integrated and interactive then they used to be, and modern laboratories must accommodate this change to gain efficiencies in worker output. Though change is needed, the change must be done in a manner that accommodates the needs and preferences of laboratory technicians.
Many modern office furniture systems are rearrangeable, but they will not satisfactorily meet the durability and special needs of laboratory furniture listed above, since modern office furniture is typically not as heavy duty and massive as laboratory furniture. Further, modern office equipment is not equipped to handle distribution of natural gas or the like. It is desirable to supply furniture units that are stronger and more massive then existing office furniture so that laboratory test equipment is securely and stably supported and so that traditional laboratory technicians are satisfied, while still retaining the ability to be rearranged to optimize doing work and to optimize team activities. Another need is for the worksurfaces to be isolated from vibrations so that they do not communicate vibration to highly sensitive electronic laboratory test equipment rested on the worksurfaces. It is also desired to provide laboratory furniture that will allow customization for individual tasks and for personal preferences along a workbench. Concurrently, laboratory furniture is desired that is capable of being adjusted to meet the needs of wheelchair-bound technicians. Still further, a laboratory furniture unit is desired that is able to accommodate and logistically integrate different laboratory activities, such as laboratory experimentation activities along with word processing and computer-related activities. Also, a modernistic design is desired that is highly functional, yet less traditional in appearance.
Accordingly, a furniture unit offering the above advantages and solving the aforementioned disadvantages is desired. More specifically, laboratory furniture is needed that retains the durability and structural characteristics of traditional laboratory furniture, but that is lower cost, easier to ship and install, and that is rearrangeable, reconfigurable, and adjustable to meet changing needs of laboratories. At the same time, the laboratory furniture must minimize manufacturing, shipping, and installation costs.